villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Time-Line
This is a basic time-line of events related to the User Battles and is designed to try and create a fixed history of sorts as well as possible futures - it is worth noting that due to the multiple realities and worlds involved in the series the time-line is not set in stone and varied events work out differently according to specific settings. (note: to try and keep things simple please try to order events with oldest being on top and newest being below (for example if Saga A is set before Saga B it would appear on the list as (Saga A, Saga B) '') Before The Beginning (Events that occur before the dawn of time (such as past universes, spiritual realms etc) ) *'(legend)' *('past universe') * * The Beginning (Events that occur at the dawn of time (13.7 billion years ago) ) *('past universe') *('13.7 billion years ago') <Twilight Force is formed alongside the physical universe - causing the creation of the Twilight-Realm> *'(13.7 billion years ago)' *'(13 billion years ago) The Raven and The Shifter begin to eradicate other planets and dimensions. Distant Past (Events that occur anywhere from just after the dawn of time (13.7 billion years ago) to the rise of dinosaurs (230 million years ago) ) *(12.7 billion years ago') The Powers That Be emerged from an unknown dimension and oversaw the formation of early life in the physical universe (many of the Dark Ones are "born" alongside early life). *'(12.5 billion years ago)' The Eodians commit the first act of war and are exiled to the furthest regions of space by the Powers That Be - who also proceed to forcibly eject the negative emotions of all living beings and toss them into the depths of time and bestowed the beginning of language on the young races. *'(11 billion years ago)' Misery is born into the universe and fought with the Powers That Be - during which she becomes one with the universe and the Powers That Be are forced to leave the physical universe for good. *'(11 billion years ago)' - a mere hundred years after the fall of the Powers That Be the Primal Gods arrive from an unknown dimension and began their crusade to reshape the universe in their image, which last several centuries. The Omega is said to have surfaced briefly at this point and destroyed the Primal Gods before returning to its eternal slumber. *'(11 billion years ago)' - Oblivion fathers the second-generation of Dark Ones (Rot, Blight and Enmity) *'(2.6 billion years ago)' Ebonscale is born into the universe and forms the Midnight Dragon-Flight. *'(300 million years ago)' the first Twilight Dragons are born into the universe. *'(250 million years ago)' the five remaining dragon-flights are born into the universe to complete the Seven Dragon-Flights. Prehistory (Events that occur from the dawn of dinosaurs (230 million years ago) to the rise of written history (roughly 3200BC) ) '''Early Stone Age (Earth)' Ancient Past (Events that occur in the large scale of time following the end of prehistory (3200 BC) and the rise of the early past (1900s plus) *'50 BC' *'9th Century' *'Rise Of The Monarchy (Red's Earth)' *'Dark Age (Earth)' *'Twilight Revolution (Earth) ' Early Past (Events that occur before the current era) *1920s (Betwixt was "born" - originally unsuccessful but became a superstar upon being "reborn") *late 1930s (after trying to flood a theatre with laughing-gas Betwixt is cast into the Land Of Nowhere for the final time) *1941 (Moggy falls into obscurity and is exiled into the Land Of Nowhere - where he meets Betwixt for the first time) *1960s (the events of House Of Lights occurs) *Innocents (occurs when Inferno was seven years old) *'Fall Of The Monarchy (Red's Earth)' * * Modern Era (Events that occur (more or less) in the current era) * *'Warcry ' *Wicked Things (conflict that occured after Warcry but before Dusk) *Earth (the events of "The Wizard" storyarc takes place) *'Prince Of Darkness' (the Drifter makes his presence known to the modern world) *'Dusk' (major event that occured after Warcry) *Flipside (Betwixt returns to the human world after a long abscence - intent on havoc) *Burger Wars (occurs at roughly the same time as "Flipside" and involves a devious scheme by Trolls to gain influence in the human world) *'Court Of The Red Queen' (major event that occured after Dusk) *Dark Mirror (Betwixt's second appearance in the human world.) *Amnesty reluctantly accepts her title as "Queen of Silvast" *Children At Play (Betwixt's third outting into the human world and a return of the Trolls) *'The Gate of Genesis' (More of Arbiter's origins are unearthed as he and his comrades meet an enigmatic being known as 'Father' and confront a powerful enemy intent on becoming God.) *'Endgame' (major event that occured five years after the events of Court Of The Red Queen) *New Kids On The Block (occurs roughly eight years at the events of Court Of The Red Queen) Near Future (Events that occur anywhere from 10 to 100 years into the future) *Amnesty creates the Knights of Silvast. *Corvus kills his friends and family, as told by his leader, and becomes known as the most ruthless killer in history. *Monsters (occurs 10 years after Court Of The Red Queen) *Little Boy Blue (the events of this series begins 12 years after the current time-line) *The Last Resort (occurs roughly 15 years after "Court Of The Red Queen") Distant Future (Events that occur upwards of 100 years into the future) *10,000AD - The Wizard grows bored of his native time-line and travels back to the present era. The End (Events that deal with the "end of time" and other such themes - can be considered a variation of the Distant Future) Category:Important